


A Virus, Quarantine and Courtship

by Jellycatty



Series: Trope Bingo 2020 [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Fisting, Anal Sex, BDSM, Dom/sub, M/M, Masturbation, Spanking, a virus makes people tell the truth, its dirty, its sexy, pain play, talk of masochism and masochistic play, trope bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:27:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26712928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jellycatty/pseuds/Jellycatty
Summary: For the 2nd Trope Bingo squareCourtingIt was during Albus Severus Potter's seventh year at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry that things started to get a little...odd.It began with only a few people, a new virus they said, nothing to worry about, but as more and more people got infected and no counter curse or potion yet developed, Albus started to get a little worried. Apparently, this virus could be passed by touch or through the air and that's what had everyone spooked. That and the rate of infection was alarmingly fast.It was a Tuesday afternoon that Albus felt the first effects of the virus working its way through his body
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter (Background), Scorpius Malfoy/Albus Severus Potter
Series: Trope Bingo 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1943989
Kudos: 28
Collections: Just Write! Trope Bingo





	A Virus, Quarantine and Courtship

For the 2nd Trope Bingo square  
Courting

It was during Albus Severus Potter's seventh year at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry that things started to get a little...odd.

It began with only a few people, a new virus they said, nothing to worry about, but as more and more people got infected and no counter curse or potion yet developed, Albus started to get a little worried. Apparently, this virus could be passed by touch or through the air and that's what had everyone spooked. That and the rate of infection was alarmingly fast. 

It was a Tuesday afternoon that Albus felt the first effects of the virus working its way through his body. He felt loose-limbed and slightly dazed, a little like the time uncle Ron had sneaked him a shot of Firewhiskey. 

Albus excused himself from class and went straight to the Slytherin isolation Dorm.

He hoped that he'd be the only one there because the kicker about this virus wasn't only that it made you feel tipsy and giggly, you didn't feel ill or in pain… No, what happened to you was worse than that. It gave you the inexplicable urge to verbalise or act out your secrets, desires, fantasies. Anything kept hidden would come tumbling out of your mouth for a solid week, followed by a week of being contagious but asymptomatic. In other words, it was a teenager’s worst nightmare.

When he pushed open the door to the dorm, he was thankful to find it completely devoid of any housemates and Albus heaved out a thankful sigh, while he chose a fourposter bed to be his for the next two weeks.

He giggled to himself lightly, the virus multiplying within him and making him feel light-hearted and free. Until he was ripped out of his happy daze by a student coming out of the adjoining bathroom.

"Al?"

"Oh, Scorpius, I thought I was the only one here, I was looking forward to the solitude and skipping the bit where everyone gets to know what's going on in my head but I'm not surprised we both came down with it since we are always together," Albus said, the truth already slipping out of his mouth before he could clamp it shut.

"I didn't think we had many secrets from each other but I guess this week will certainly make or break our friendship," Scorpius replied sounding dignified even while ill.

Albus blushed and nodded. He could already feel the words bubbling in his throat, his body wanting to move. To act out his greatest desires.

"Score, I need you to bind me to the bed, I can feel it getting worse and I don't want to do anything stupid. Please, you're my best friend… Help me." Albus begged, beginning to feel the flush over his entire body now.

"Sure, just umm. Yea let me just. Err both hands or just one?" Scorpius stuttered, well that was dignified out of the window. 

"Both… Please. Maybe gag me too, I'm… It's… Fuck it's going to start in minutes and you're going to hate me" Albus wailed, emotions completely uncontrollable.

Scorpius walked over to his trunk to find his wand, talking along the way.

"You know I can't do that, it's supposed to be dangerous to mute someone with the virus, it'll melt your brain or something, I'm sorry I can't gag y-... Fuck gag you. Yes, I want to gag you. You'd gag so pretty on my dick Albus."

As soon as the words left the blonde boy's mouth, his back snapped up straight and his face turned a remarkable shade of red.

"Al, oh Merlin I'm so sorry, I don't know where that came from, I think… Yes, I’m going to stay over here on my bed." Scorpius then shot an Accio at Albus's wand and then a modified sticking charm so that Albus could move on his bed as he liked but there must always be one body part touching the bed at all times.  
He cast the same spell on himself and threw the two wands to the other side of the room to make them unreachable.

Scorpius finally looked at Albus's face and saw that the boy was holding his breath, his face was bulging and starting to go almost purple.

"Just let it out Al, you can't keep it in for long and nothing can be worse than me telling you I want you to suck my dick." He put his head in his hands, ashamed at his own words. He knew the desire was there in the back of his head, it always had been but it never felt important, what they had was wonderful and he loved his friend so he just kept the thoughts locked away… Until today apparently.

Albus finally let out the breath he was holding and sucked in a new one forcefully before the words came bursting out in a frenzy.

"I really do want to gag on your dick… Fuck I didn't want to admit that. Scorpius you're so fucking pretty, I remember when you said hello that very first time, I felt my cock twitch for the first time. I sat through the feast with a half chub because you were so stunning and elegant.  
Every time I jerk off, I imagine you pounding my ass. I'd be so good for you, you could call me your bitch and fuck me until I cried and couldn't come anymore. I want you to tie me down, fill me with your come, over and over again until I'm leaking with it… Slap me in the face, choke me… Score I want you to ruin me, I want to kneel for you, have you sit on my face while I suck on your hole and tug your dick until you Mark me, my chest, my stomach, my face, my dick, my ass. I want to be YOURS." Albus finished, chest heaving and eyes glazed. It turns out that the more secrets you spill, the more euphoric you feel.

Scorpius was so shocked that his own desires didn't come tumbling out but the thoughts were spinning in his head. He began to grind the heel of his palm over the bulge forming at his crotch. He didn't make the decision to do so, didn't even realise he was doing it at first but the virus overwhelmed his body and he wanted to orgasm so badly now.

As he reached into his trousers and pulled out his cock, his mouth finally caught up with his brain.

He licked his hand and wrapped it around his cock as he spoke.

"Albus Severus… You are a naughty boy, all those filthy little desires hidden in your brain. They are delicious, love, I would happily do every single one of them to you. I fucking knew that if we ever got to this point, you'd be my submissive little bottom bitch. So good for me, letting me play with your body however I liked, come wherever I wanted, maybe even tie you up and ride your cock until you're sobbing with the need for release. Of course, you'll have a cock ring on so you'll only be able to find it when I let you. I bet you'd let anyone fuck you if I desired it wouldn't you, I bet if I lined them up to fuck your holes, you'd roll over and do it as long as daddy wanted it, right baby?"  
His hand was speeding up, he needed to take the edge off, everything sounded so good and felt so vibrant.

"Yes… Fuck Scorpius, I would. If do anything for you… Let you do anything as long as you filled me up at the end of the day. Look at your, fucking your own hand. You're perfect. Your cock, it's so long and straight like your fingers, your skin… So pale and delicious. Fuck my hole is throbbing, I need to fill it. Score please tell me what to do and I'll do it. Anything!" Albus felt delirious and like he was in a hair-trigger, he didn't know if he was going to come in his pants or start vomiting rainbows. Nothing felt real.

"I want you to take off your clothes and get on your and knees facing away Al. Put your shoulders on the bed and spread yourself wife so I can see that little hole of yours... Yea baby just like that. Now get the lube and the dildo I know you have under your mattress like a good boy. Just put the toy on the bed, I want you to finger yourself with spit first, get yourself nice and open. Good now don't rush, just one at first, mmm yea… Ready for the second? Ok, push that in too. Spread them so I can see your pink insides, Al. Fuck… I'm - fuck I'm coming, ah ah Aaah." 

Scorpius couldn't hold himself back any more, he shot over his bedspread, his butt cheeks flexing as his orgasm came in intense waves of pure pleasure. He stayed hard though, barely registering any sensitivity, he moved to fondle his balls and then back to his cock to continue jerking.

"Merlin this virus… It's kept me hard, it must be the need to live out my fantasies, my desires". He said.

Albus was practically sobbing into his pillow, he hadn't been told to do anything else while sir climaxed and he was desperate to add another finger or ride his toy but in this position, he could only just nudge his prostate with the tip of his middle finger and it wasn't enough.

"Oh I'm sorry baby, you can move onto the toy now, you can lube it up nice and wet but I want to see you suck your fingers clean of all that spit and ass first. Come on, be my dirty little fuck toy and suck those fingers… Push then as far back as you can… Gag on then baby… Yes just like that. Does it take like your hole baby? I hope you cleaned well this morning.

Albus pulled his fingers out of his mouth, twirling his tongue around his fingers.

"Tastes so good sir, musky and a little salty because...I was a naughty boy this morning. After my shower, once I was all nice and clean inside, I sneaked back into bed and rode my dildo until I came, then I scooped my come onto my finger and used the dildo to push it inside me. It was tacky and warm and it felt so good, filling myself up and pretending it was your jizz. I walked around all day knowing it was still inside me, me own come stuffed up into my guts and slowly leaking out. If I could reach, I'd push my dick into my own ass and unload there. It was meant to be filled. I'm meant to be sloshy there Score, holding in all that warm cream until you can squirt another load into me. Making my belly round and fat with cum until the pressure hurts and makes me cramp and then you can tie me up, stick a vibrating plug in me and flog my cock and balls with a flogger until I'm crying, turning the vibrations up and up until I'm coming all over the flogger, bruised and battered and still cramping. Then leave me there, read a book, do homework, whatever and let me out whenever you think is long enough so I can finally empty all that cream out of me, probably jerking myself like a pathetic slut on the toilet while it all comes out."

Albus had slid down onto his dildo by this point and was lying on his back, fucking the toy into himself, legs spread so he could watch the other boy and the other could see him too.

"You're god damn filthy Al, where the hell did you even learn all this stuff, I mean, I know all the kink 101 stuff but… You must have really been thinking about this. I can't believe you push your own come into your ass and then you sucked it off your fingers. I want to fuck you so bad. Why did I throw the wands over there, Jesus look at the way your hole grasps that dildo, pulling it in. I want that to be me." Scorpius said, losing control a second time, getting very close to the edge.

"I- oh fuck… That feels so good, I overheard you telling Nadia that you were quite dominant in bed and you like your subs to be well behaved and I...I fuck… Yes… Oooh. I researched everything I could find. I got sucked in, I wanted to do it all...ooh Sir, please… Please can I come, I can feel it, please Sir I'm so close." Albus begged, hand a blur of thrusts, the dildo ramming into his prostate on each pass.

"If you can come without touching your dick then you can come, slut. Milk that toy, I want to see your muscles flexing around it when you shoot." Scorpius replied, orgasm hitting him at exactly the same time as Albus's.

"Oh yes .. yes sir, my useless overgrown clit, I don't need it, sir, it's just in the way. I just… Fuck just need my ass to be full and I can...I- I- fuck yesssssssss ugh, ugh. Uuuuuugh." He clenched, ropes shooting out of him, hitting him in bursts on his chin and chest, miking his prostate until there wasn't a drop left to give and he was shaking with oversensitivity.

He collapsed back onto the bed, leaving the toy within him but unable to move any of his limbs.

When Scorpius finally regained his breath, he chuckled.

"You're fucking perfect Al, you were beautiful and so so good for me. You came like a champ without touching yourself once. You'll be perfect for me, I knew it. Fuck! be mine baby? Let me court you? When all this is over we can take it slow, do it properly. I want to take you on dates, hold your hand in public, put a note in the paper of our courtship. I want to write a kink list with you. Buy you presents and collar you. Please say you want that too." Scorpius was broken open, heart laid bare. He was all-in on this. There would never be anyone more perfect for him than Albus Severus potter and he swore to himself that one day, he would marry this man, they would share a name, a life, a house… Children.

"Yes Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy, I would love to officially enter a courtship with you. We can inform our parents once the virus is out of our system and make arrangements for the initial chaperoned date." Albus responded formally. 

And that was how the pair found themselves walking through Hogsmeade three weeks later, holding hands while their fathers walked several feet behind them, uncomfortably engaging in small talk.

By the time they reached the three broomsticks, the men had loosened up slightly and Albus was whispering in Scorpius's ear about how he always assumed that the tension between the two men was more sexual than everyone thought.

It was a well-known fact that Harry was bisexual as he had dated both men and women since the split from Ginny, four years prior and although Draco and Astoria loved each other deeply, it was never romantic for either of them and Scorpius was well aware that it was a marriage of convenience, both parents preferring their own gender and simply being placeholders for each other until they found "the one".

All four of them sat together for butterbeer, making sure to socially distance themselves from other patrons lest Harry and Draco catch the truth virus.

It was a wonderful date and Scorpius was even permitted one chaste kiss on Albus's lips as the evening drew to a close.

If no one knew that Scorpius was balls deep inside Albus in the prefects’ bathroom only an hour later then no harm done.

The second stage of courtship was a week of gifts and the notice in the paper. It was during this time that other suitors could make themselves known to ‘the courted party’ (Albus).  
There were actually more people interested in Albus than he'd expected and he was thrilled to turn each one away while watching Scorpius keep a tally on his arm in ink. He was thrilled because that evening, during dinner, when everyone else was in the great hall, Scorpius was leaving bruising, swollen bites all over Albus's body, one for each suitor he rejected while the blonde boy finally slipped his thumb into his hole along with his other four fingers. It burned and he was sore for three days afterwards but it had all been worth it. His orgasm that night had been blinding.

After the week of gifts, which included new sex toys, BDSM toys, a new dark green leather collar with the Malfoy crest stamped into it, silk pyjamas, a solid gold quill and a beautiful antique pocket watch, the courtship moved forward to three months of unchaperoned, public dates at Madame Puddifoot's tea rooms, the local Muggle Ice rink, the three broomsticks and one rather enjoyable date over the Christmas holidays in Edinburgh for the Christmas market.

Just as the pair were nearing the next stage which involved a public declaration for the couple to be intended, the boys were firecalled by their fathers who were apparently in quarantine together after falling prey to the virus while hanging out at the pub together and were letting the boys know that they both loved them very much, were happy they were together but also really quite desperately wanted to fuck each others brains out. They didn't wait for either son to respond before latching onto each other's mouths and beginning to strip the clothes off the other.

Thankfully, Scorpius had the wherewithal to quickly stamp out the fire, thus ending the call before he and Albus were too scarred.

Therefore, when the notice was sent to the paper that Albus and Scorpius had completed the courtship and were intended for marriage (being intended was really just a fancy word for monogamously in a relationship that may one day lead to engagement), Harry and Draco's courtship notice was sent at the same time and while it was a little weird to be dating within the same family, they were all happy that each couple was bringing positivity and light into their lives.

When Scorpius and Albus finally graduated from Hogwarts, and both couples were officially intended, it was decided that Harry would move into Draco's manor, thankfully he and Astoria had purchased land in Staffordshire and custom-ordered their own home rather than have anything to do with Malfoy manor. Astoria had moved into the beach house in Dover with her partner Giselle and Harry gave Scorpius and Albus his home to live in for the foreseeable future. 

Albus went into freelance exotic potion making and became world-renowned while Scorpius took advanced arithmancy courses at university and went into business with Hermione Weasley specialising in arithmancy based curse breaking and translation of ancient rune scripture in magical carvings around the world.

And when finally, two years after Scorpius and Albus were soul-bound together (a full year after their father’s binding ceremony), the pair welcomed beautiful twin girls into the world with the assistance of Brianne Lovegood-Scamander.

That night after the two girls finally conked out, Albus pulled Scorpius into their bedroom and mused out loud that they might have time for some spanking and fisting before the girls woke up but three hits into it, one of the babies shrieked and both began crying again and while the men weren't overly pleased with not getting to orgasm, their newborn daughters were worth every single missed sexual moment in the world. 

And all of this was thanks to a virus, quarantine and a courtship.


End file.
